This invention relates to a new and novel can crushing apparatus.
Empty cans pose a considerable problem in that in their handling and disposal, they consume a large space. Thus, it is preferred that the cans be crushed or otherwise reduced in size in order to make their handling and disposal easier and less costly. Another problem that empty cans pose is that frequently they are filled with hazardous material whereby persons handling them subject themselves to dangers of the material. All in all, metal cans and particularly the larger type, such as gallon cans, are difficult to dispose of. Without being crushed they are costly to handle and be disposed of.